


Scratch Team

by Edeinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Gen, Pack Family, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edeinn/pseuds/Edeinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb est maudit. Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit. Lui, il trouve ça cool : il est fort, rapide, invincible. En fait, c'est Superman, mais avec des poils ! Bon, c'est faux, mais sa mère et ses tantes, n'arrêtent pas de dire qu'il faut garder le secret, alors il dit aux autres qu'il est Superman. Mais pour de vrai... Caleb est un loup-garou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retour

[Scratch Team…]

Chapitre 1 : Retour

_« D’autres choses peuvent nous changer, mais nous commençons et finissons avec la famille. » Anthony Bront_

― « Caleb, s’il te plait, reste tranquille, soupira Brooke en se tournant vers la banquette arrière pour poser un regard exaspéré sur son fils. »

L’enfant de six ans grommela tout en tournant son visage boudeur vers la vitre. Brooke secoua la tête de dépit et se réinstalla correctement sur son siège, non sans soupirer profondément.

― « La nuit va tomber, signala Peyton. On devrait peut-être prendre une chambre, proposa-t-elle. »

Brooke lui lança une œillade en coin, les lèvres pincées.

― « Je n’aime pas conduire de nuit, se justifia la puînée, sous le regard accusateur de son aînée.

― Hayley pourrait conduire, contra Brooke. Elle dort depuis qu’on a passé Phoenix, argumenta-t-elle en lançant un regard attendri vers leur cadette, profondément assoupie à l’arrière.

― On a tous besoin d’une vraie nuit de sommeil. D’un bon lit pour récupérer quelques heures. Et d’un vrai petit dèj’ ! s’exclama Peyton. Si on me donne à manger une barre énergétique de plus, je sens que je vais péter un plomb ! »

Brooke darda un regard protecteur sur sa sœur. Brooke savait bien que Peyton ne faisait qu’essayer de retarder leur arrivée. Et elle savait pourquoi. L’aînée n’ignorait pas toute la répugnance que lui inspirait ce retour dans leur ville natale.

― « Tu n’as vraiment pas envie d’y aller, hein ? dit doucement Brooke.

― Parce que toi, oui ? répliqua Peyton avec un regard entendu. Ce n’était pas mon idée, soupira-t-elle d’un air douloureux.

― Mais on a pas le choix, Peyton. Il n’y a pas d’autre choix, murmura Brooke, les yeux rivés sur son fils. »

Peyton jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur pour observer elle aussi le petit garçon presque assoupi à l’arrière, sa tête dodelinant au gré des cahots de la route. Peyton le savait bien. Malgré toute son aversion pour cette petite ville de Californie du Nord, y revenir était le meilleur choix. Peut-être le seul, songea-t-elle.

Un panneau sur le bas-côté annonçait un motel quinze kilomètres plus loin, et Peyton appuya un peu plus fort sur l’accélérateur, pressée de quitter l’atmosphère étouffante du véhicule et de se dégourdir les jambes.

Arrivées à destination, Peyton sauta littéralement du SUV et se dirigea vers l’accueil, tandis que Brooke réveillait en douceur le bambin et la jeune fille profondément endormis à l’arrière.

― « La 24 et la 25, annonça Peyton en rejoignant ses sœurs, et son neveu tranquillement assoupi dans les bras de sa mère. »

Elle tendit les clés à sa cadette et s’en alla chercher les bagages. Tandis qu’elle récupérait la peluche de Caleb dans la voiture, Brooke la rejoignit. L’air triste et douloureux qu’elle arborait alarma la puînée.

― « Ce serait peut-être mieux qu’il dorme avec toi cette nuit, annonça Brooke d’une voix à peine audible.

― Encore un cauchemar, supposa Peyton en passant un bras autour de la taille de son aînée. »

Brooke se réfugia contre sa sœur et laissa échapper un sanglot. Peyton l’enlaça et la berça tentant de la réconforter. Mais elle savait bien que rien ne pourrait jamais apaiser le chagrin et l’angoisse de la jeune mère.

― « C’est mon fils, c’est moi qui devrais prendre soin de lui, le rassurer et être à ses côtés. C’est mon rôle, et même ça, je ne peux pas le faire, sanglota-t-elle amèrement, vaincue par l’angoisse et la fatigue. »

Peyton la laissa épancher ses plaintes et ses pleurs quelques instants, et quand sa sœur commença enfin à se calmer, elle prit la parole :

― « Mais tu le fais, Brooke. Et à merveille en plus. Tout comme tu l’as fait pour Hayley et moi quand Papa et Maman sont morts, lui assura-t-elle tendrement. Accepte aussi que pour certaines « choses », on puisse t’aider. »

Brooke releva un visage bouffi de larmes vers sa sœur, s’apprêtant à protester, mais celle-ci y coupa court, et entraîna la jeune mère vers les chambres.

Tandis que Brooke entrait dans sa chambre, Peyton fut surprise de trouver sa cadette dans la salle de bain de sa propre chambre, tandis que Caleb dormait à poings fermés dans le lit.

― « Je vais rester avec Caleb, cette nuit, l’informa Peyton en s’armant de sa brosse à dents pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

― Je sais, répondit Hayley. Mais je préférais que Brooke ne voit pas ça. Tu sais que ça la met toujours dans tous ces états depuis que… expliqua-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase. Tu aurais un t-shirt à longues manches ou quelque chose comme ça dans ton sac ? demanda-t-elle. »

Peyton fronça les sourcils, à la demande de sa sœur. Hayley, face au miroir lui tournait le dos et concentrait toute son attention sur son bras gauche. Contournant sa cadette, Peyton poussa un juron en voyant des traînées de sang frais souiller le lavabo.

Hayley haussa les épaules avec un air contrit, tout en tentant maladroitement de bander son avant-bras d’une seule main.

― «  Il s’est agité quand j’ai voulu le border, et je ne me suis pas reculée assez vite, fit-elle simplement. Je ne veux pas que Brooke le voit, supplia presque Hayley en voyant l’air crispé de sa sœur.

― Je vais nettoyer ça, lâcha enfin Peyton après un long silence. »

Tandis qu’elle se laissait soigner par sa sœur, la jeune fille laissait ses pensées dériver vers Brooke. Si Hayley ne voulait pas que l’aînée apprenne ce qui était arrivé, c’est qu’elle savait trop bien quelle serait sa réaction. Elle culpabiliserait, encore.

― « Ce n’est pas comme si c’était sa faute à la fin ! se révolta Hayley avec force. »

Emportée par l’intensité ses réflexions, elle réalisa qu’elle venait de pensait tout haut.

En réponse, Peyton laissa échapper un rire amusé, alors qu’Hayley s’excusait en grimaçant.

― « Papa aussi avait l’habitude de se mettre à crier sans prévenir quand il était plongé dans des réflexions révoltées, raconta Peyton, ce qui fit sourire sa cadette.

― Ce qui arrive à Caleb, ce n’est pourtant pas sa faute, se lamenta Hayley après un long silence.

― Non, bien sûr que non, la rassura sa sœur. Mais c’est son fils, elle se sent responsable de ce qui lui arrive.

― Mais on ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça, non ?

― Non. Il n’y avait rien à faire, répondit Peyton, abattue. »

Tandis que Peyton terminait le bandage, de son bras valide, Hayley caressait avec douceur la joue de sa sœur.

Peyton releva la tête pour apercevoir les yeux embués de larmes de sa cadette. Elle n’ignorait pas la douleur qui pinçait le cœur de ses sœurs depuis deux mois chaque fois qu’elles la regardaient.

― « Pour ça non plus, on ne pouvait rien faire, Hayley, affirma Peyton. Je crois qu’au fond, on savait toutes que ça devrait arriver. C’était inévitable. »

Le regard d’Hayley s’assombrit, tandis que Peyton se concentrait de nouveau sur le bandage.

La jeune fille aurait aimé que Peyton la rassure ; lui dise que ce n’était rien ; que tout irait bien. Mais, aucune des trois sœurs n’ignoraient que c’était impossible. Peyton faisait tout pour leur montrer qu’elle acceptait. Qu’elle n’était pas tant affectée par ce qui s’était passé. Pourtant, Brooke et Hayley le savait, Peyton était au supplice.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur Peyton. Brooke ou Hayley aurait souffert de la situation, mais auraient fini par s’en accommoder. Mais pas Peyton, elles le savaient.

― « Allez, maintenant, tu files te coucher, ordonna Peyton en jetant un t-shirt à longues manches à Hayley. Essaie de dormir le plus possible, on partira à 7h, et je compte sur toi, pour conduire. Je ne pense pas que je serais en état demain, murmura-t-elle en couvant du regard le petit garçon qui s’agitait en grognant dans le lit. Au lit ! s’exclama-t-elle alors qu’Hayley ouvrait la bouche. »

Quand la lumière se fut éteinte dans la chambre voisine, et qu’elle entendit le souffle de ses sœurs se faire lent et paisible, elle s’autorisa à quitter la chambre. Elle prit deux canettes de soda et un paquet de biscuits au distributeur. Arrivée devant le distributeur de glaçons, elle poussa un juron. La porte à bascule était toute cabossée et refusait de s’ouvrir. Peyton la secoua un peu, tentant de faire jouer le mécanisme, en vain. À bout de nerfs, elle tira un coup sec sur la poignée laissant éclater son énervement, et se retrouva l’instant d’après avec la porte entre les mains.

― « Génial, manquait plus que ça, maugréa-t-elle. »

Craignant que le bruit n’alerte quelqu’un, elle se dépêcha de remplir un seau de glaçons, puis reposa la porte en équilibre sur le distributeur, et fila dans sa chambre.

Caleb n’avait pas bougé et semblait apaisé. Peyton sourit en voyant son neveu entortillé dans le drap, le pouce dans la bouche. Elle ramassa la peluche informe tombée au pied du lit, puis la cala doucement contre la tête du bambin avant de le border à nouveau.

Quand elle se laissa enfin tomber lourdement dans le vieux fauteuil élimé, elle soupira d’aise. Elle sortit de son sac une tasse hermétique qu’elle remplit de glaçons et de soda, puis, tirant une flasque de son bagage, elle arrosa copieusement le tout d’une généreuse dose de gin.

La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité partielle, striée par les rayons lunaire qui filtraient à travers les stores.

― « À la tienne, garce ! lança-t-elle en levant haut son verre vers l’astre brillant décroissant. »

Les yeux clos, elle se défit négligemment de ses baskets, s’envoya une grande rasade de gin tonic et cala sa tête contre le dossier, écoutant les bruits de la nuit l’environnant et humant la fraîcheur nocturne.

L’odeur des pins qui bordaient le motel était entêtante, mais ne parvint pas à masquer l’odeur douceâtre d’une cigarette allumée un peu plus loin. Elle se concentra jusqu’à percevoir les battements de cœurs réguliers de Caleb, et le souffle paisible de ses sœurs dans la chambre voisine. Sur la route, le ronronnement des rares voitures qui passaient commencèrent à la bercer doucement.

Peyton se laissait aller à la relative quiétude des lieux, s’habituant progressivement à tous ses bruits parasites qui envahissaient sa vie depuis deux mois.

Soudain, elle se releva d’un bond, et instinctivement elle laissa échapper un grondement, les lèvres retroussées sur un rictus animal. Au loin, le hurlement d’un loup mourrait peu à peu, faisant s’agiter Caleb, lui rappelant alors le but ultime de ce périple tant honni.

― « Et ce n’est que le début, soupira-t-elle en s’enfilant une nouvelle rasade de gin tonic. »

OoOoOoOoO

― « Maman, faut que je fasse pipi ! se lamenta Caleb, tout en se trémoussant sur son rehausseur.

― Caleb, soupira Brooke, blasée. Je t’ai dit qu’on arriverait bientôt, essaie de te retenir. Regarde, tu vois, on arrive, signala-t-elle en pointant du doigt le panneau d’entrée dans la ville. Est-ce que tu peux lire ce qui est écrit dessus ?

― Bienvenue… à … Bacon Hills… déchiffra le bambin faisant éclater Peyton d’un rire sonore.

― La ville où nous ne sommes que des morceaux de viande justes bons à être dévorés tout crus ! s’exclama Peyton entre deux éclats de rire de Caleb qu’elle chatouillait vigoureusement.

― Peyton ! la gronda Brooke avec un regard sévère. »

Peyton leva les yeux au ciel, en murmurant un inaudible « oh ça va, » avant de retourner son attention sur le paysage qui défilait.

― C’est Beacon Hills, chéri, corrigea la mère avec patience, les yeux rivés sur la route, concentrée sur sa conduite. C’est ici que tes tantes et moi avons grandi.

― Avec grand-père et grand-mère avant qu’ils soient mourus, ajouta Caleb, comme récitant une leçon.

― Avant qu’ils ne meurent, Caleb, le corrigea Hayley depuis le siège passager. C’est dingue, rien n’a l’air d’avoir changé ! Oh regarde Pity, c’est Mme Hollis avec son horrible caniche ! s’écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt une vieille dame sur le trottoir. Comment il s’appelle déjà ?

― Buster, répondit évasivement Peyton. Et arrête de m’appeler Pity, ajouta-t-elle morose.

― Les déménageurs m’ont envoyé un texto : ils arrivent dans deux heures, les informa Brooke. On devrait peut-être aller chez Benny histoire de prendre un repas digne de ce nom.

― Oh oui ! s’écria joyeusement Hayley. Je n’ai jamais mangé de poulet frit aussi bon que celui de Mary !

― Je n’ai pas faim, grommela Peyton. Dépose-moi à la maison avant. »

Hayley et Brooke se retournèrent pour jeter un regard appuyé à leur sœur, mais celle-ci se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur les rues qui défilaient.

Brooke abdiqua, et haussa les épaules en soupirant. Elle le savait : inutile d’espérer faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule. Peyton ne partageait pas l’excitation des deux autres pour ce retour aux sources. Mais qui aurait pu honnêtement lui en tenir rigueur.

Aussi, Brooke bifurqua pour entrer dans leur rue. Elle roula au pas, observant de tous les côtés, tentant de se remémorer le nom de leurs anciens voisins, d’imaginer l’âge de leurs enfants et de repérer un visage familier parmi les passants.

Quand le SUV se gara devant l’ancienne maison familiale, sans même un mot ou un regard, Peyton sauta du véhicule, attrapa son sac au vol et claqua la portière. Elle remonta l’allée envahie par les herbes folles sans même se retourner.

― « Maman, est-ce que Peyton est fâchée contre moi ? demanda Caleb d’un air triste. C’est parce que j’ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit qu’elle est en colère.

― Non chéri, bien sûr que non, lui assura sa mère avec douceur, alors qu’Hayley enjambait le siège passager pour passer à l’arrière et cajoler son neveu. Elle n’est pas en colère, elle juste triste.

― Pourquoi elle est triste ?

― Parce que revenir ici, ça lui rappelle Grand-père et Grand-mère, et leur mort, lui expliqua Hayley. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps, chéri.

― Maman, est-ce qu’on pourra lui ramener de la glace à Peyton ? demanda le petit garçon. Parce que ça la rend toujours moins triste la glace. »

Et tandis que sa mère acquiesçait et redémarrait, une voiture du Shérif croisa la route du SUV.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Mais il faut bien que tu fasses quelque chose de tes vacances, Stiles ! bougonna le Shérif Stilinski. Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé trois mois à la maison !

― Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, Papa, soupira le jeune homme. Hé, regarde ! s’écria-t-il en pointant du doigt la jeune femme qui remontait l’allée non-entretenue d’une maison voisine. Alors, ce ne sont pas des conneries ? Les sœurs Taggart reviennent vraiment à Beacon Hills ?

― Stiles, ton langage, râla le Shérif. Mais oui, elles reviennent. D’ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu’elles seraient là si tôt. Il faut que j’aille leur donner la clé.

― Pourquoi tu as leur clé ?

― Un arrangement avec le notaire, pour remettre l’eau et l’électricité en route avant qu’elles n’arrivent.

― Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? s’offusqua Stiles.

― Eh bien, parce que … commença son père. Bon sang, Stiles, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! s’énerva-t-il en garant la voiture dans l’entrée de garage. »

Le Shérif extirpa de la boîte à gants une enveloppe kraft, de laquelle il fit tomber une clé au creux de sa main.

― « Bon commence tes devoirs, dit-il en quittant l’habitacle. On pourrait commander pizza ce soir… Stiles, tu vas où ? s’exclama-t-il en voyant son fils traverser la rue.

― Ben je viens avec toi, répondit Stiles comme une évidence, tout en continuant son chemin.

― Non, non, non, Stiles ! s’écria le Shérif en s’élançant derrière son fils. Il est hors de question que tu ailles fouiner encore une fois.

― Moi, fouiner ! s’offusqua faussement le jeune homme. Tu m’as bien élevé, Papa, minauda-t-il. Je connais l’importance de la politesse : je veux juste aller saluer nos nouvelles voisines comme il se doit.

― Qu’est ce que j’ai fait pour mériter un gamin aussi intelligent, grommela le Shérif, en regardant son fils remonter l’allée de leurs voisines avec entrain. »

Forçant le pas, le Shérif rattrapa Stiles avant qu’il n’atteigne la porte et l’arrêta par le bras.

― « Je te préviens, Stiles, pas de questions déplacées, ne les mets pas mal à l’aise : ça doit être suffisamment perturbant pour elles de revenir ici après la mort de leurs parents alors, je t’en prie, Stiles… ne me fais pas honte, le supplia presque le Shérif. »

Stiles se paraît déjà de son plus bel air offensé pour répondre à son père, quand un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter tous deux. Synchrones, père et fils tournèrent la tête pour découvrir Peyton Taggart assise sur le perron de la maison, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

― « Bien joué, souffla Stiles à son père. Qui fait honte à l’autre maintenant ? ajouta-t-il d’une voix qu’il espérait inaudible pour la jeune femme.

― Il ne faut pas avoir honte : c’était plutôt drôle ! ricana la jeune femme avec un large sourire. Juste ce qu’il me fallait pour ce retour … perturbant.

― Désolé, Brooke, fit le Shérif gêné. Je ne voulais pas…

― Ne vous en faites pas, Shérif, l’interrompit Peyton. Nous nous sommes préparées à l’idée que les gens poseraient des questions, et lanceraient tout un tas de rumeurs, en nous prenant en pitié. Oh et c’est Peyton, Shérif, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Brooke et Hayley sont allées manger un bout en ville.

― Désolé, Peyton, s’excusa à nouveau le Shérif. J’avais oublié que toi aussi tu avais pris six ans. »

Le Shérif confia la clé à la jeune femme, et perçut la fébrilité de celle-ci quand elle s’en saisit. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer l’émotion qu’elle ressentait de revenir dans la maison familiale après tant d’années.

Le Shérif Stilinski proposa de lui montrer où se situaient les compteurs d’eau et d’électricité, et de lui signaler les quelques menus dégâts occasionnés par le temps.

Avec plaisir, Peyton accepta, et tandis qu’elle laissait entrer devant elle Stiles et son père, elle aperçut du coin de l’œil, dans une voiture de l’autre côté de la rue, deux silhouettes qui les observaient.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu’on fiche ici, Derek ? soupira Isaac, las. »

Cela faisait plus d’une demi-heure que le Shérif et Stiles étaient entrés dans la maison en compagnie de la fille, et pourtant, Isaac et Derek poireautaient encore.

Isaac n’était pas du genre à contredire Derek, mais là, il ne comprenait pas. Et le mutisme morose de son Alpha, depuis qu’ils avaient pris ce SUV gris en filature, le rendait de plus en plus nerveux.

Quand Derek avait soudain changé leur plan pour suivre ces trois filles dans la voiture, sans dire un mot, le visage fermé, Isaac n’avait pas posé de question. Derek faisait pas mal de trucs bizarres pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres, le bêta en avait l’habitude.

Quand il s’était garé devant chez Stiles pour observer cette fille parler avec le Shérif, Isaac n’avait pas fait de réflexion, sûr que Derek s’expliquerait plus tard. Après tout, il faisait une confiance aveugle à l’Alpha.

Mais là, Isaac en avait marre. Pas un son n’était sorti de la bouche de son chef de meute. Pas un mouvement. Il était si immobile qu’on pouvait le croire statufié.

Il avait à peine tressailli quand la jeune brune l’avait regardé avant d’entrer.

― « Derek… souffla Isaac, agacé. Soit tu me dis ce qu’il se passe. Soit je me casse.

― Ben, casse-toi, marmonna Derek sans quitter la maison des yeux. »

La froideur de Derek frappa le Bêta en plein cœur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Derek était comme un grand frère pour lui. Il l’avait pris sous son aile, dans sa meute, comme sa famille. Il l’avait entraîné, rudoyé, protégé. Isaac l’avait vu fou de rage, avoir peur, crier, se battre, mais jamais il ne l’avait vu ainsi. Aussi vide. Aussi glacial.

― « Pff, t’es vraiment un crétin quand tu t’y mets, Derek, râla Isaac en se laissant retomber lourdement au fond du siège de la Camaro. De toute façon tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas partir. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés là, Derek tourna la tête vers son bêta, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

― « Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, répondit Isaac à l’interrogation muette. Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal, alors je ne vais pas t’abandonner là, juste parce que tu me casses les pieds. Même si ce n’est pas l’envie qui m’en manque, soupira-t-il en enlevant une miette d’une chiquenaude sur le tableau de bord. Je suppose que tu en parleras quand tu seras prêt. Ou pas… »

Cette fois, Derek esquissa un sourire, auquel celui d’Isaac fit écho. C’était pour ça, qu’il avait intégré la meute de Derek. Pour faire partie d’une vraie famille, avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie qui comptait, et pour qui il comptait. D’être là pour les siens quand il le fallait.

Évidemment, tout cela Derek le savait. Il avait pour le jeune bêta une affection particulière. Il aimait sa discrétion, tout au tant que son impulsivité. Sa loyauté, sa franchise et son mauvais caractère. Pour beaucoup, Derek se retrouvait en Isaac.

Isaac qui n’hésitait pas à faire savoir quand il le désapprouvait, mais qui le suivrait jusqu’au bout du monde s’il le fallait. Isaac, ce jeune homme si fragile, et pourtant inébranlable de loyauté.

Derek lui devait des explications.

― « Elle s’appelle Peyton. Peyton Taggart, commença Derek en reportant une fois de plus son regard sur la maison. Elle et ses sœurs, Brooke et Hayley, vivaient ici il y a quelques années, avec leurs parents. Ils sont morts, ils y a six ans. Les filles ont toutes les trois quitté la ville quelques mois plus tard. Je ne pensais pas qu’elles reviendraient… Jamais, raconta-t-il, d’un air lointain, alors que de l’autre côté de la rue, Peyton raccompagnait Stiles et son père à la porte.

― Pourquoi ? l’interrogea Isaac, curieux. »

Sur le pas de la porte, Peyton se figea : elle savait que c’était lui, là-bas, dans la voiture. Elle n’avait pas besoin de voir son visage, pour en être convaincue. Elle le sentait, tout au fond elle, ça lui tordait les entrailles. Derek Hale. Elle vrilla un regard ardent sur la vitre teintée de la Camaro, derrière laquelle se cachait l’Alpha, et de ses lèvres serrées, elle laissa s’échapper un murmure, qu’il entendrait malgré la distance, elle le savait.

― « Va-t’en, Derek. »

Ce n’était qu’un chuchotement, mais pour Derek ce fut comme si elle venait d’hurler à côté de lui, tant la voix de Peyton était pleine de colère et de souffrance.

― « Parce que j’ai tué leurs parents, déclara Derek avec douleur, en faisant vrombir le moteur, pour démarrer en trombe sous l’air ébahi de Stiles.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Elle est super grande la maison de Grand-père ! s’extasia Caleb après son troisième tour du propriétaire.

― Elle te plait ? lui demanda Hayley, en attrapant l’enfant au vol, pour l’installer sur ses genoux.

― Oh oui ! Beaucoup comme ça ! s’écria-t-il en ouvrant largement les bras dans un geste brusque.

― Doucement ! cria Peyton, en arrêtant de justesse le bras de l’enfant avant qu’il ne s’abatte sur le nez d’Hayley. »

Le choc sourd qui résultat de ce contact plongea la famille dans un silence de plomb. Les trois sœurs s’entre-regardèrent, gênées, avant que Peyton reprenne d’une voix douce.

― « Tu dois faire attention, Caleb, tu sais que tu es beaucoup plus fort que la majorité des gens, expliqua calmement Peyton. Rappelle-toi, tu es comme Superman : tu as une grande force, c’est un don, mais aussi une responsabilité. Tu dois faire plus attention.

― Je suis désolé, Hayley, s’excusa Caleb penaud.

― Ce n’est pas grave, chéri, lui assura la jeune fille avec un sourire tendre. Allez, fini ta limonade, et va choisir ta chambre. »

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et avala d’un trait sa boisson, grimaçant à cause des bulles, puis sauta des genoux d’Hayley pour filer dans la maison.

― « Je ferais peut-être mieux de lui faire l’école à la maison pendant quelques années, soupira Brooke consternée.

― Non, s’insurgea la plus jeune. Il faut qu’il continue à avoir une vie normale !

― Hayley, Caleb n’est pas un enfant… commença à s’emporter Brooke.

― Brooke ! l’interrompit Peyton. Il t’entend. Écoute, laisse passer les vacances, proposa-t-elle pour ramener l’aînée au calme. Laisse-lui une chance d’apprendre à mieux se contrôler. S’il n’y parvient pas, alors, il sera toujours temps de lui faire l’école à la maison, le temps qu’il prenne mieux conscience de ses limites. »

Hayley et Brooke se retournèrent vers leur sœur, incrédules. Peyton avait toujours été la première à prôner la prudence, à mettre en avant la particularité de Caleb, pour rappeler qu’il ne pouvait pas mener une vie normale.

― « Revenir ici, ça m’a rappelé à quel point nous avions eu une enfance belle et heureuse, même après la mort de Papa et Maman, se justifia Peyton. Brooke, tu as toujours tout fait pour que nous ayons une vie normale et heureuse malgré tout, et elle l’a été. Ce serait égoïste de ne pas donner la même chance à Caleb. Il faut au moins essayer. Après tout, on est trois, on devrait réussir à s’en sortir, non ? »

Brooke et Hayley se fendirent d’un large sourire. Après tout, Peyton avait raison : elles devaient essayer. Tout donner pour que Caleb ait la meilleure vie qui soit, malgré tout.

― « Et puis, c’est bien pour ça qu’on est revenues ici, non ? soupira Peyton. Parce que c’était la meilleure solution pour lui. Et même si je déteste le reconnaître, c’est le cas, sinon, croyez-moi, rien n’aurait pu me faire remettre les pieds dans ce trou paumé.

― Te voilà bien grognon d’un coup, la taquina Hayley en passant un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur.

― Tu le serais toi aussi, si Caleb t’avait piqué ta chambre, riposta Peyton en souriant, tendant un doigt vers la fenêtre du premier étage qui donnait sur la terrasse où elles s’étaient installées le temps d’une pause. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Caleb émergeait par la fenêtre en hurlant que c’était sa nouvelle chambre. Hayley se précipita dans la maison, affolée à l’idée que l’enfant tombe de ladite fenêtre.

― « Désolée, s’excusa Brooke pour son fils. Si tu préfères, tu n’as qu’à prendre ma chambre, je prendrais celle des parents, proposa-t-elle.

― Non, pas de problème, lui assura Peyton. Au contraire, j’aime bien l’idée d’avoir la chambre où ils se sont aimés. Enfin, si on occulte le fait que c’est probablement là qu’ils nous ont conçues aussi, grimaça-t-elle tandis que sa sœur riait de bon cœur.

― Alors pourquoi cet air si morose ? demanda Brooke. Je sais que ça ne te plait pas de revenir ici, et de le croiser, mais...

― Il était devant la maison, marmonna Peyton, en fixant le jardin en friche.

― Quoi ? Tu veux dire... Derek ? s’enquit l’aînée ahurie.

― Lui-même ! Apparemment la nouvelle de notre retour n’a échappé à personne, railla Peyton acerbe.

― Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?

― Rien. Il est resté dans sa voiture, garé devant chez les Stilinski, comme un pervers en planque. »

Le silence s’abattit sur les deux sœurs, alors qu’à l’étage résonnaient les cris joyeux d’Hayley et Caleb.

Brooke observait sa sœur, de toute évidence perdue dans ses pensées. Au vu de l’air crispé qu’elle affichait, il ne s’agissait pas de pensées agréables. Sur les traits durcis de Peyton, passait tantôt la colère, la douleur, l’incompréhension et le chagrin. Et Brooke ne savait que trop bien quelle était la cause de toute cette torture. Elle-même sentait encore tout au fond de son cœur ce méli-mélo bouillonnant de sentiments qu’elle avait mis tant d’années à tenter de faire taire.

Des sentiments trop nombreux mais qui ne revêtaient qu’un seul visage pour Brooke : celui de Tyler. Qu’un seul nom : Hale.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Bordel Derek, ralentis ! s’écria Isaac quand Derek engouffra la Camaro à toute blinde dans l’espèce de parking souterrain. Hé Derek, arrête ! hurla-t-il. Je cicatrise peut-être vite, mais pas si je fini coupé en deux par ton engin de mort, mec ! »

Derek pila d’un coup sec, à quelques centimètres à peine du mur de béton devant, et seuls les réflexes surnaturels d’Isaac lui évitèrent de finir encastré dans le pare-brise.

L’Alpha tourna la tête vers le bêta râlant et pestant dans sa barbe, esquissa un sourire, puis s’excusa.

― « Ouais, ouais, bougonna Isaac. Estime-toi heureux qu’on soit encore tous les deux en vie pour que tu puisses t’excuser, l’invectiva-t-il en s’extirpant du véhicule. Bon, maintenant Schumacher, si tu développais un peu cette histoire, juste pour savoir pourquoi j’ai failli mourir. »

Derek soupira. Se replonger dans ces souvenirs était douloureux et fastidieux, et surtout, le faisait se sentir faible. Or faible, il ne devait pas le paraître devant Isaac.

Pourtant, il ressentait le besoin de se libérer de ce poids. Isaac était le seul aujourd’hui à être encore près de lui. Il était sa meute, son frère, son ami. Alors, ils s’installèrent tous deux dans les vieux fauteuils qui composaient les rares meubles de sa nouvelle demeure, et Derek se projeta six ans en arrière, quelques mois avant l’incendie qui avait détruit son monde, et repris l’histoire du début.

C’était en 2006, Derek venait d’avoir dix-sept ans. Sa vie était heureuse et simple, entre sa famille, sa meute, le lycée et ses copains.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, son frère aîné, Tyler fréquentait une jeune fille du coin : Brooke Taggart. À vingt ans, Tyler, passionné d’informatique, travaillait dans une petite boutique du centre-ville où il bricolait les machines pour les particuliers. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Brooke, une jolie blonde de dix-neuf ans qui était arrivée un matin complètement paniquée, son ordinateur dans les mains.

Étudiante infirmière, elle avait passé la nuit à peaufiner un devoir final pour son diplôme et épuisée, s’était assoupie sur le clavier, pour découvrir au petit matin tout son travail disparu.

La jeune femme était dans tous ces états, et malgré les cernes, les traits tirés, et le teint pâle, Tyler avait eu le coup de foudre. C’était à peine s’il avait remarqué le vieux jogging qu’elle portait, échevelée, des accents hystériques éraillant sa voix fluette.

En quelques manipulations rapides, Tyler aurait pu récupérer les fichiers, mais il fit durer, juste pour le plaisir de la compagnie de Brooke. Quand enfin, il lui annonça que son travail était sauvé, Brooke lui sauta au cou.

― « Vous êtes mon héros, avait scandé Brooke, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

― Laissez-moi vous inviter à diner, s’était enhardi Tyler Hale. »

Brooke avait rosi, un sourire gêné sur le visage, puis relevant les yeux vers son sauveur, avait soufflé un timide « oui. »

Tyler Hale éperdument amoureux avait sorti le grand jeu. Les fleurs, le diner, la ballade romantique, la veste passée sur les épaules de sa douce, et avait même respecté la sacro-sainte règles des quatre rendez-vous, avant d’embrasser Brooke.

Dès lors, les deux jeunes gens avaient filé le parfait amour.

Derek se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois que Tyler avait invité sa petite amie à la maison. Brooke les avait tous charmés, jusqu’à la tante Robin, pourtant convaincue qu’il était imprudent et stupide d’amener une humaine parmi les leurs.

Mais Brooke était une jeune femme formidable. Douce, patiente et compréhensive, elle faisait preuve de beaucoup d’humour et d’altruisme, et d’une intelligence critique sur les sujets de son époque. La beauté simple et discrète de la jeune blonde avait achevé de l’intégrer parfaitement à la famille deux mois après le début de leur relation.

― « Un soir, tout a basculé, narra Derek, perdu dans ses pensées. C’était une nuit de pleine lune. Il y avait une autre meute qui passait sur notre territoire. Ils avaient déjà attaqué deux humains, on ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. J’étais jeune et idiot, j’étais même aller les provoquer. Alors, on avait prévu de les affronter le soir même. On les avait pisté jusqu’en bordure de la nationale, à côté de Wood River, se remémora-t-il, sous l’œil captivé d’Isaac. »

Les loup-garous les plus âgés du clan Hale s’étaient rassemblés à une centaine de mètres de la nationale, prêts à en découdre avec la meute rivale. Derek était encore le plus jeune, mais son père disait de lui qu’il avait déjà l’étoffe d’un Alpha, d’un loup puissant. Tous savaient que la pleine lune renforceraient encore leur puissance. Ils étaient sûrs d’en sortir vainqueurs.

Il n’aurait pas dû y avoir d’autres victimes.

Derek et les autres avaient commencé à sentir la pleine lune faire son effet, et déjà, son père se transformait. Derek allait entamer sa propre mutation, quand il avait réalisé que quelque chose clochait.

― « Ils s’en vont ! Ah ah, ils ont la trouille ! avait triomphé Tyler, en sentant la meute s’éloigner. Papa, qu’est-ce qu’il y ’a ? s’était-il inquiété en voyant son père froncer les sourcils.

― Ils bifurquent vers la ville, avait répondu le patriarche, perplexe. Leur Alpha les entraîne vers la ville, s’était-il franchement affolé. »

La panique avait envahi la meute Hale : si ces loups rivaux décidaient de s’en prendre à leur ville, il était de leur devoir de la défendre. Aussi, les Hale s’étaient-ils élancés comme un seul homme derrière leur Alpha, espérant couper la route au pack ennemi

― « Derek... Derek ! l’appela Isaac en le secouant. »

Derek s’était plongé si profondément dans ses souvenirs, qu’il en avait oublié la présence d’Isaac.

― « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, Derek ? demanda doucement Isaac, alarmé par le regard coupable et douloureux de son mentor.

― Nous les avions sous-estimé, déplora Derek accablé. C’était exactement ce qu’ils voulaient : la guerre, une guerre de territoire. Ils avaient décidé de nous frapper en plein cœur.

― Je ne comprends pas.

― Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ma famille était aussi réticente à accueillir des humains chez nous ? demanda Derek. Parce que les humains sont faibles et vulnérables, expliqua-t-il au bêta. Nous vivons en meutes, nous sommes forts et nous nous protégeons les uns les autres. Il est difficile d’isoler l’un de nous. Pas les humains, se désola-t-il. En amenant Brooke et les Taggart dans notre famille, Tyler les a mis en danger.

― Tu veux dire, que …

― Ils nous avaient observés, ils connaissaient Brooke, et le lien qui l’unissait à Tyler. Ils savaient l’affection que je portais… que nous portions tous à la famille Taggart.

― Ils ont attaqué les Taggart pour vous atteindre, en déduisit Isaac, avec fatalité.

― Et on est arrivé trop tard… »

OoOoOoOoO

Plongées dans ses souvenirs, Brooke mis du temps à réaliser que Peyton s’adressait à elle. Quand cette dernière lui tapa le bras pour la ramener à la réalité, elle sursauta.

― « Eh ben ! Je ne sais pas à qui tu pensais, mais ça avait l’air drôlement intense, se moqua Peyton, tout en ramassant sa masse de longs cheveux auburn en un chignon lâche sur le haut de son crâne.

― Tyler, souffla doucement Brooke. »

Instantanément, Peyton se renfrogna, boudeuse.

― « Il faudra bien qu’on en parle sérieusement un de ces jours, Peyton, soupira Brooke, d’un ton maternant.

― Pourquoi ? réagit violemment sa cadette. Tu ne crois pas que les Hale ont déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça dans nos vies ! s’énerva-t-elle. ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé.

― Exactement ! répliqua Brooke. Il serait temps que tu tournes la page ; que tu acceptes, Peyton. Ce n’était pas leur faute, ils n’ont pas tué nos parents, asséna-t-elle avec conviction. Ce sont d’autres loups qui l’ont fait.

― À cause d’eux ! hurla Peyton. Ce sont les Hale qui les ont amené ici, Brooke.

― Ils ne voulaient pas ça, Peyton, s’adoucit l’aînée. Ils ont essayé de les sauver.

― Avec le succès que l’on sait…

― Tu es injuste, ils s’en sont tellement voulu.

― Ils pouvaient, Brooke, c’était leur faute ! répéta Peyton, furieuse. Et si ça s’était arrêté là ! Mais non ! Ils nous ont menti, tous ce temps, Brooke, lui rappela-t-elle d’une voix brisée.

― Ils voulaient juste…

― Masquer la vérité, Brooke. Tyler t’a menti ! S’il t’avait dit avant ce qu’il était vraiment, on aurait pu protéger nos parents, cracha Peyton, venimeuse.

― Tu sais bien que… tenta Brooke.

― Et après ça, ils ont continué. Même après nous avoir révélé leur vraie nature. Il a continué à mentir…

― Il ne s’agit pas de Tyler, ni des Hale, n’est-ce pas, Peyton ? l’interrompit Brooke, mettant ainsi un terme à l’explosion verbale de sa jeune sœur. Ni même de la mort de Papa et Maman. Tu t’es sentie trahie, chérie, je comprends, mais il a fait ça pour, juste pour toi.

― Pour moi ? Non ! Pas pour moi ! s’emporta Peyton, une fois de plus, les yeux brillants. Il faisait ça pour son petit confort d’égoïste. Un lâche, c’est tout ce qu’il est ! Tous ces mois passés avec lui : il a eu des centaines d’occasion de tout me dire, mais il s’est tu ! Il parlait de franchise, de confiance, d’amour, mais il mentait, tout le long. Tout ça n’a été qu’un mensonge ! éructa-t-elle dans un sanglot de rage. Et moi, … Moi j’ai pris des risques pour lui, j’ai mis ma vie entre ses mains, j’ai accepté le danger et gardé le secret parce qu’il disait m’aimer, et quand sa conscience a commencé à peser trop lourd… Encore une fois, il a été égoïste, il n’a pensé qu’à lui ; qu’à se soulager de sa culpabilité, quitte à me faire souffrir !

― Il t’aimait, Peyton, répondit calmement Brooke en attrapant la main de sa sœur pour la caresser doucement. Il t’a caché la vérité pour te protéger, par peur de te perdre. Il t’a tout avoué parce qu’il ne pouvait plus te mentir, parce qu’il t’aimait, continua-t-elle sans faillir, alors que Peyton niait en secouant la tête. Tu n’as pas le droit de lui retirer ça, Peyton : Derek t’aimait. »


	2. Mutation

[Scratch Team]

Chapitre 2 : Mutation

_« Mutation : altération du matériel génétique […] qui entraîne une modification durable de certains caractères du fait de la transmission héréditaire de ce matériel génétique de génération en génération […] »_

  
  


― «  Hayley ! Dépêche-toi, bon sang, on va être à la bourre ! cria Peyton du bas de l’escalier. Caleb, tu veux bien aller remettre ton pantalon de pyjama, s’il te plait, soupira-t-elle lasse à l’adresse du petit garçon qui essayait d’atteindre frauduleusement la cuisine, simplement vêtu d’un t-shirt ample. »

Arrêté net sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, Caleb baissa la tête, penaud, se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre mal à l’aise.

― « Caleb, maintenant, s’impatienta sa tante. »

Peyton s’apprêtait à le gronder sévèrement pour son refus d’obtempérer, quand elle vit une grosse larme rouler sur la joue du bambin.

― « Eh, chéri, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? s’alarma-t-elle en s’agenouillant pour se mettre à la hauteur de l’enfant. Caleb ? insista-t-elle alors que le garçon demeurait mutique. »

Caleb, embarrassé, grommela des paroles incompréhensibles que sa tante lui demanda de répéter avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable.

― « Il est mouillé, finit par lâcher Caleb d’une toute petite voix.

― Oh, mon chat, ce n’est pas si grave, le rassura la jeune femme en venant serrer son neveu contre elle. »

L’enfant se pelotonna dans les bras de Peyton, jouant avec les mèches auburn de l’opulente chevelure de sa tante, signe qu’il se sentait vraiment mal.

― « Allez, Caleb, ce n’est rien, lui assura Peyton de nouveau. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu sais.

― C’est les bébés qui font pipi au lit, rétorqua le gamin acerbe. Mais moi, je suis grand, j’ai presque six ans, je ne suis plus un bébé, bredouilla-t-il, des larmes au coin des yeux.

― Non, chéri, je t’assure que ça arrive aussi parfois aux enfants de six ans. Souvent, c’est parce que quelque chose ne va pas. Est-ce que tu as fait un nouveau cauchemar ? l’interrogea sa tante. »

D’un mouvement vif de la tête, l’enfant nia.

― « Alors, peut-être que c’est parce qu’Hayley t’a grondé hier soir et que tu en es contrarié ? proposa-t-elle.

― Non, je sais que c’est parce que c’était une bêtise de vider tout le bain moussant de Maman, réfuta encore l’enfant.

― Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon ange, insista Peyton, en s’asseyant sur les marches de l’escalier, attirant le petit sur ses genoux.

― Je ne veux plus être malade. Parce que ça rend Maman triste, sanglota l’enfant. Je veux guérir ! pleura-t-il de plus belle. »

OoOoOoOoO

D’un dernier coup d’œil dans le miroir, Hayley effaça une trace d’eye-liner rebelle au coin de son œil, puis d’un coup de brosse, elle rectifia une dernière fois l’agencement de ses cheveux bruns en un carré parfait.

Attrapant au vol son sac à main, elle s’élança dans le couloir, craignant que l’impatience de sa sœur ne se transforme en colère. En haut des escaliers, elle se stoppa net en entendant son neveu sangloter à chaudes larmes. Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Caleb lui brisèrent le cœur, tout autant que les vaines tentatives de Peyton pour lui remonter le moral.

― « Mais si je ne guéris pas, Maman sera triste pour toujours, soupira l’enfant.

― Caleb, tu n’es pas malade, affirma Peyton. Tu es différent, et la différence, c’est la vie, mon ange. Ta Maman n’est pas triste que tu sois différent, elle en est fière au contraire. Elle a juste peur que ce soit difficile pour toi d’assumer cette différence. Mais toi et moi, on sait que tu es bien assez fort pour vivre avec, non ? continua-t-elle en adressant un sourire tendre au bambin.

― Tu es gentille, tante Peyton, mais je ne suis plus un bébé, maintenant, je sais que ce n’est pas vrai, objecta Caleb d’un ton trop sérieux pour son âge. Je ne suis pas différent, comme tu dis, je suis un loup-garou, asséna-t-il avec fatalité. Et les loup-garous, ils font du mal aux gens normaux. Même que parfois, ils les tuent, les gens, laissa-t-il tomber avec un calme effrayant qui tira un hoquet de stupeur à Hayley. »

Hayley était aussi désemparée que sa sœur l’était à cet instant, quelques marches plus bas, regardant dans les yeux cet enfant intimement convaincu d’être un tueur en puissance.

Hayley essuya une larme solitaire qui s’était échappée, et renifla bruyamment, attirant l’attention de son neveu et de sa sœur. Aussitôt, l’apercevant, Caleb s’esquiva à la cuisine pour rejoindre sa mère.

À cet instant, Hayley aurait voulu hurler au monde entier que la vie était injuste et cruelle. Pourquoi Dieu avait-il infligé une si terrible malédiction à cet angelot aux yeux verts et aux boucles noires ébène ? Où était ce Dieu d’amour et de miséricorde quand cinq mois plus tôt, elle et ses sœurs avaient assisté impuissantes à la mutation de Caleb, ce bambin devenu, depuis le jour de sa naissance, le centre de leur univers ?

Hayley traînait ce poids dans son cœur depuis la transformation de l’enfant, tâchant de le masquer aux yeux de Caleb et de ses sœurs. Elle souffrait en silence, priait chaque soir pour que Caleb ait une vie normale. Elle s’était tue, avait souri et s’était contentée de continuer à vivre en faisant comme si tout était normal, comme avant. Elles l’avaient toutes fait. Pour Caleb. Pour lui ôter la moindre culpabilité pour son état.

Hayley savait que ses sœurs aussi portaient ce fardeau. Plus encore qu’elle-même. Brooke était la mère impuissante d’un enfant à qui jamais, quoi qu’elle fasse, elle ne pourrait offrir une vie normale. Et Peyton et sa haine viscérale pour les lycanthropes avait été mise à rude épreuve.

Alors, jamais Hayley ne s’était autorisée à se plaindre, à se montrer affectée. Elle avait continué à sourire, à vivre comme avant, parce qu’au fond, elle était la plus chanceuse de tous. Et qu’elle ne l’ignorait pas, Peyton et Brooke luttaient chaque jour pour faire en sorte qu’elle n’en soit pas affectée, qu’elle ait une vie normale. Alors, Hayley avait porté sa croix en silence.

Mais elle ne s’était pas imaginé que Caleb puisse en souffrir. Il était si jeune, qu’elle et ses sœurs avaient imaginé qu’il s’adapterait aisément à cette nouvelle vie, à ce nouveau lui. Mais de toute évidence, la mutation l’avait fait mûrir bien plus que les sœurs n’avaient pu l’envisager. L’enfant se sentait coupable, se rendait responsable de la souffrance de sa mère, et de ses tantes sans nul doute.

Alors qu’elle s’était levée d’une humeur joviale, heureuse de démarrer cette journée qui s’annonçait passionnante, ce fut les pieds chaussés de plomb et les épaules basses qu’Hayley descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Peyton.

Cette dernière signala à Brooke qu’elle revenait au plus tôt, et le visage chagriné de l’aînée démontra qu’elle n’avait rien manqué de la terrible conversation entre son fils et sa sœur. Abattues, Hayley et Peyton montèrent en silence dans le SUV, et restèrent muettes jusqu’à ce que Peyton se gare sur le parking de Beacon Hills High School.

― « Peyton, l’arrêta Hayley avant que sa sœur ne quitte le véhicule. Ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin…

― On va le gérer, Hayley, affirma Peyton. Il se pose des questions, après tout, c’est de son âge. Et puis, il passe tout son temps enfermé avec nous, il a trop de temps pour penser, pour réfléchir, ce n’est pas bon. Je pense de plus en plus qu’il est indispensable de le scolariser, de le mêler aux autres enfants, pour qu’il oublie un peu…

― Il n’oubliera jamais, Peyton ! s’insurgea Hayley. C’est en lui, il ne peut pas l’ignorer. Et chaque pleine lune se chargera de lui rappeler, soupira-t-elle amèrement. Ce dont il a besoin, c’est …

― Non, pas encore, trancha vivement Peyton. On peut encore essayer de …

― Peyton ! s’énerva Hayley. Est-ce que tu pourrais oublier deux secondes tes petites animosités égocentriques et obsolètes, et penser à Caleb ! »

Peyton regarda la jeune fille bouche bée devant tant d’assurance et de fermeté. Il était temps pour elle d’admettre que sa petite sœur n’était plus une enfant. Elle aurait bientôt dix-huit ans, presque une adulte, et elle lui rappelait chaque jour qu’elle aussi avait voix au chapitre.

Voyant que sa petite sœur ne céderait pas, elle l’invita silencieusement à continuer.

― « Il est terrifié, il ne comprend pas et se sent coupable. Il a besoin d’un guide. Besoin de trouver ses racines, de comprendre qu’il n’est pas seul, reprit Hayley.

― Il ne l’est pas, contra Peyton. Il nous a. Sa famille.

― Oui, le petit garçon a sa famille, mais le jeune loup a besoin d’autre chose, et tu le sais, Peyton. Il a besoin d’une meute, asséna-t-elle avec conviction.

― C’est trop tôt, grogna Peyton.

― Peyton, je t’en prie, arrête, soupira Hayley en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es la seule à faire barrage. Pour des raisons qui te sont propres, on le comprend. Et c’est pour cela que Brooke ne te force pas. Mais tu dois oublier tes vieilles rancœurs et laisser le passé derrière toi pour quelque temps. Pour Caleb, lui rappela-t-elle. On ne peut plus retarder ce moment. On doit résoudre ça avant la prochaine pleine lune. Elle pourrait être pire que la dernière, et s’il arrivait quoi que ce soit …Caleb ne s’en remettrait pas. Tu dois aller le voir, Peyton. Tu dois lui parler. Aujourd’hui. »

Peyton garda le silence, observant avec intérêt cette jeune fille si mûre et sûre d’elle-même. Hayley était bien plus rationnelle qu’elle-même ne l’était, et Peyton devait bien avouer que sa cadette avait raison. Depuis deux semaines, elle retardait cet instant, prétextant que ce n’était pas le bon moment, qu’elles avaient encore du temps, d’autres options. Mais si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, Peyton devait reconnaître que la seule raison qui lui faisait repousser l’échéance, c’était sa propre peur, son angoisse à elle de l’affronter de nouveau. Ses démons qui la hantaient et qui l’empêchaient de faire ce qui devait être fait.

― « D’accord, abdiqua Peyton. Tu as raison. Mais aujourd’hui… Laisse-moi un peu de temps encore, Hayley, s’il te plait, supplia-t-elle alors que sa sœur lui jetait un regard plein de reproches. Discutons-en toutes les trois ce soir. On demandera à Stiles de garder Caleb une heure ou deux, comme ça nous pourrons en parler calmement.

― Stiles ? Tu es sûre ? s’inquiéta la cadette.

― Il est d’accord, et Caleb se contrôle de mieux en mieux. Ce sera seulement pour une heure et nous serons juste en face. Caleb sait comment me prévenir si jamais il ne se sent pas… bien, la rassura Peyton. »

Les deux sœurs enfin d’accord, elles quittèrent le véhicule pour rejoindre le lycée où le proviseur adjoint les attendait.

― « Pourquoi ce n’est pas le proviseur qui nous reçoit ? demanda Peyton.

― Il paraît que l’ancien, M. Argent, a disparu il y a quelques semaines, répondit la plus jeune. Personne ne sait où il est passé. D’ailleurs, la rumeur dit que c’est étrange, parce que sa famille est encore ici, son fils et sa petite fille je crois, mais ils ne s’inquiètent pas vraiment à ce qu’on dit.

― Tu sais, les on-dits, balaya l’aînée d’un geste de la main.

― Sa fille et sa belle-fille sont mortes cette année : moi je dis, cette famille est maudite ! répliqua Hayley.

― Cette ville est maudite, chérie, répliqua Peyton. Je me demande où tu as entendu tout ça ! s’étonna-t-elle.

― A ton nouveau boulot pardi ! Les gens adorent radoter !

― Ouais, mon boulot… maugréa Peyton. »

Trois jours plus tôt, Peyton avait démarré au coffee shop du centre-ville, la famille ayant bien besoin d’un revenu de plus que le maigre salaire d’infirmière de Brooke. C’était une chance que les deux aînées aient trouvé du travail aussi rapidement, mais cela n’empêchait guère les fins de mois d’être difficiles.

― « Tu sais, je pourrais prendre un petit job après les cours, proposa Hayley, tandis qu’elles patientaient toutes deux devant le bureau du proviseur. Ça mettrait un peu de beurre dans les épinards.

― On en a déjà parlé, Hayley : c’est hors de question ! trancha Peyton d’un ton sans appel. Brooke et moi, on tient vraiment à ce que tu te concentres sur tes études tant que tu le peux. Tu devras bosser bien assez tôt pour te payer la fac.

― Si j’y vais… soupira la jeune fille.

― Attends qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? commença Peyton, d’un ton courroucé. »

Mais la jeune femme ne put pousser plus avant son interrogatoire, puisqu’elles furent enfin appelées par le proviseur adjoint.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Viens, je vais te présenter Danny ! s’enthousiasma Stiles en tirant Hayley par le bras. Eh Danny !

― C’est bon Stiles, soupira Hayley en se massant l’épaule douloureuse sur laquelle Stiles tirait depuis une bonne demi-heure pour la présenter à chacun. Danny Mahealani, lui aussi je le connais, lui rappela-t-elle. Comment aurais-je pu l’oublier ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en étreignant avec plaisir le beau joueur de crosse. Tu partageais toujours ton goûter avec moi quand cette brute de Mike O’Brian me piquait le mien en primaire ! »

Tout en bavardant avec Danny, Stiles toujours sur ses talons, Hayley ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire béatement. Revoir tous ses anciens amis de l’école lui mettait du baume au cœur. En quittant la Louisiane, Hayley s’était sentie déchirée entre les besoins de sa famille et sa vie sociale. Ses amis de Shreveport lui manquaient énormément. Un manque que n’arrivaient à combler ni les séances Skype quotidiennes avec Amy, sa meilleure amie, ni les textos incessants qu’elle échangeait avec toute la petite bande restée en Louisiane.

Aussi, retrouver ses anciens camarades, qui pour la grande majorité ne l’avaient pas oubliée, la rendait folle de joie. L’idée de la conseillère d’orientation, lors de son inscription pour l’année suivante, de lui permettre de vivre la dernière semaine de classe avec ses futurs camarades, lui paraissait encore plus excellente maintenant.

Les professeurs eux aussi l’avaient accueillie à bras ouverts, se mettant en quatre pour lui fournir les cours de fin de semestre qu’elle avait manqués. Elle aurait tout l’été pour rattraper son retard, et elle pourrait compter sur Brooke pour ne pas la lâcher tant qu’elle n’aurait pas étudié avec acharnement. Il fallait bien avouer que vu l’état de ses notes – atteignant de justesse le C- pour le dernier semestre – ce n’était pas du luxe.

Après les cours de la matinée, Stiles – qui s’était autoproclamé son guide personnel déjà trois jours plus tôt – était devenu encore plus excité.

― « Ha ! Tu vas enfin rencontrer mon meilleur ami ! lança-t-il ravi.

― Ton meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, Stiles, lui rappela Hayley. Vu le nombre d’heures qu’il a passé chez toi, et le nombre incroyable de ces heures que vous avez passé à venir récupérer votre ballon dans notre jardin, je connais Scott McCall aussi, rappelle-toi Stiles.

― Mais t’es partie depuis tellement longtemps, que c’est comme si tu étais nouvelle, riposta le jeune homme en s’asseyant à une table, enjoignant son amie à faire de même. Enfin si on peut dire que six ans c’est long, continua-t-il. Parce qu’en terme d’années, sur une vie, c’est vrai que c’est pas grand-chose. Mais si on ramène ça proportionnellement à nos âges, eh bien…

― Stiles, je crois que tu la gonfles, intervint une voix rieuse dans le dos d’Hayley. Salut Hayley, content de te revoir parmi nous, ajouta Scott à l’adresse de la jeune fille en s’installant à ses côtés.

― Contente d’être de retour aussi, répondit Hayley. »

Tandis que Stiles continuait de monologuer en nommant à l’attention de son amie chaque personne qui passait, Hayley se plaisait à rêver enfin à une vie paisible et normale. À cet instant, elle ne songeait plus à Brooke et ses angoisses maternelles, à Peyton et ses démons, ou encore à Caleb et sa terrible malédiction. Pour un moment suspendu dans le temps, elle vivait pour elle, juste pour elle, et savourait pleinement ce petit bonheur sans condition.

Au moins jusqu’à la prochaine pleine lune, songea-t-elle amèrement.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Une semaine, murmura tristement la jeune mère pour elle-même. »

Une sourde angoisse au creux des entrailles, Brooke observait le petit calendrier lunaire qu’elle cachait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, hors de vue de son fils. Caleb était déjà suffisamment angoissé, avait-elle dit, pour ne pas lui mettre en permanence sous les yeux ce compte à rebours mensuel.

C’était le même rituel chaque matin : elle tirait de sa cachette l’éphéméride, puis rayait le jour passé, réduisant chaque fois le temps restant avant la nuit fatidique. C’était la même douleur qu’elle s’infligeait à chaque fois, pour se rappeler jour après jour d’être forte et confiante en l’avenir. Un jour passé était un jour gagné. Une nuit de pleine lune après l’autre apportait toujours l’espoir d’un avenir meilleur.

― « Je suis rentrée ! cria Peyton depuis le hall d’entrée. »

Rangeant précieusement le calendrier, Brooke descendit rejoindre sa sœur, le cœur lourd.

― « Écoute, est-ce qu’on pourrait parler de ce qui s’est passé ce matin, plus tard ? dit-elle d’emblée en entrant dans la cuisine où Peyton se servait son troisième café de la journée. J’en ai pas très envie, là, soupira-t-elle morose.

― Ok, répondit simplement sa sœur. De toute façon, on en parlera ce soir, je l’ai promis à Hayley. Je crois que je n’ai plus vraiment le choix, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. Il va falloir prendre une décision.

― Est-ce que j’ai bien entendu ? renchérit l’aînée d’un ton sarcastique.

― Oh ça va… râla Peyton. Te casse pas, Hayley m’a déjà fait la leçon. Comment il va ? demanda-t-elle après un silence songeur.

― Mieux, je crois. La chance d’être un enfant, on oublie vite.

― On n’oublie jamais rien, on vit avec, répliqua Peyton.

― Maman, je peux jouer dans le jardin ? s’écria Caleb en déboulant comme une flèche dans la cuisine. »

S’installant sur la terrasse pour surveiller le bambin, les deux sœurs profitaient paisiblement d’un café, savourant le calme de cette petite ville, loin du brouhaha constant de Shreveport.

― « Peter Hale est revenu d’entre les morts, lâcha subitement Peyton.

― Pardon ? s’étonna Brooke, les yeux écarquillés.

― Ouaip, grinça sa sœur. L’oncle détraqué l’a joué façon Lazare : il s’est réveillé un beau jour de son état de légume et s’est mis a gambadé. Et personne ne semble étonné que la moitié carbonisée de son visage soit revenue à la vie, elle aussi. Chirurgie reconstructive, qu’on raconte.

― À la Clinique des Joyeux Loup-Garous, ils font des miracles ! railla Brooke.

― Waouh ! Tu fais de l’humour, ma chérie ! se moqua sa cadette. Tes antidépresseurs font des miracles !

― Boucle-là, morveuse ! »

Soudain un craquement sourd dans le jardin fit bondir les deux sœurs et les lamentations de Caleb les affolèrent. Brooke et Peyton se précipitèrent vers l’enfant pour découvrir l’ampleur des dégâts. Le vieux portique de bois s’était effondré, et le toboggan de fibre de verre s’était brisé net. À côté des ruines, Caleb, assis dans l’herbe, pleurait à chaudes larmes en psalmodiant des excuses en chapelet.

Brooke courut auprès de son fils, craignant qu’il soit blessé, tandis que Peyton, un petit sourire aux lèvres, achevait de faire s’écrouler l’édifice instable, de peur qu’il ne s’effondre sur l’enfant.

― « Eh bien, on dirait que mon petit Superman n’a pas senti sa force ! rigola doucement Peyton. Laisse-moi deviner : tu as sauté ?

― C’est pas drôle, bougonna Caleb, penaud.

― Si ça l’est, répliqua sa mère. Pendant des années, tes tantes et moi avons essayé de faire tomber cet horrible portique, tu sais. Ta grand-mère tenait beaucoup à ce que nous jouions dehors, plutôt que de regarder la télé, et ça nous ennuyait beaucoup, raconta-t-elle. Elle disait que nous avions ce qu’il fallait dans le jardin pour faire nos propres films au grand air.

― Mais à chaque fois, on se mettait des échardes dans les doigts, continua Peyton. Du coup, on avait imaginé que si le portique tombait, on pourrait regarder un peu plus la télé, mais on a jamais réussi.

― Moi, j’aime pas la télé, intervint le petit garçon.

― Mais ça, c’est parce que tu es un petit garçon exceptionnel ! s’écria Peyton en soulevant son neveu de terre pour le projeter dans les airs. »

La jeune femme continua son petit jeu jusqu’à ce qu’enfin le bambin rie aux éclats et oublie sa mésaventure. Alors, profitant de la nouvelle bonne humeur de Caleb, elle entamant une partie de chat glacé avec le petit, sous l’œil vigilant de la mère.

Peyton et Caleb ne semblaient pas s’épuiser, et Brooke profitait de ce que son fils soit occupé pour prendre un moment pour elle.

Si son instinct de mère s’affola en voyant son fils tomber, et se relever le genou en sang, elle s’obligea à rester où elle était quand Peyton lui adressa un signe. À le voir jouer comme tous les enfants, elle en oubliait qu’il était différent. En moins d’une minute, il n’y paraissait plus rien : Caleb avait déjà cicatrisé.

Son fils était un loup-garou, Brooke devait se faire à l’idée. La lycanthropie ne la répugnait pas : avec Tyler et toute sa famille, elle avait fini par s’y habituer. Mais quand la malédiction avait touché Caleb, elle avait été désemparée. Comme pourrait-elle s’occuper de lui, elle, la faible humaine ?

Et pourtant, chaque jour qui passait lui rappelait qu’avant d’être un loup, Caleb était son fils. Un petit garçon plein de rêves et d’envie, à l’énergie débordante et à l’amour sans limite. C’était pour cela qu’elle se battait, qu’elle cherchait sans cesse des solutions. Pour cette raison qu’elle était venue chercher à Beacon Hills la seule chose qui pourrait rendre la vie de Caleb plus simple : une meute. Sa meute.

― « Il faut qu’il aille à l’école, affirma Peyton en la rejoignant, la tirant abruptement de ses pensées.

― Peyton, sois réaliste, soupira Brooke. Tu as vu ce qu’il vient de se passer. Que fera-t-on, quand il s’égratignera un genou et qu’une fois à l’infirmerie, il n’y aura plus rien à soigner ? Ou quand il défoncera une porte d’un coup de ballon ? S’il casse le bras d’un camarade ou pire ? imagina-t-elle. Il ne peut pas fréquenter d’autres enfants.

― Brooke, fais attention, s’il te plait. Il t’entend, murmura Peyton. Il apprendra à se contrôler. On a trois mois pour ça. Même s’il faut retarder son entrée à l’école, il doit y aller. Rencontrer d’autres enfants. Prendre conscience de la diversité du monde. Oui, il est différent, mais tous les enfants le sont.

― Les autres enfants ne risquent pas d’éventrer un de leurs camarades en jouant, répliqua tristement la jeune mère.

― Alors quoi ? On le garde ici jusqu’à l’adolescence ? objecta fermement sa sœur. On en fait un attardé asocial ? Ou pire, un sociopathe ? Et quoi ? Ici, il ressasse, et plus il ressassera, plus il culpabilisera et ça ne donnera rien de bon. Oui, il y a des risques, mais on a pas le choix, affirma-t-elle.

― Tu as peut-être raison, reconnut pensivement Brooke. Mais on ne pourra pas faire ça toutes seules. On va avoir besoin d’aide. De _son_ aide, insista-t-elle.

― Ouais, je sais, marmonna Peyton. J’irais. Avant la prochaine pleine lune, j’irais lui parler.

― Espérons seulement qu’il accepte. »

OoOoOoOoO

Le bruit léger de petits pas sur la moquette fit ouvrir un œil à Peyton, pelotonnée entre ses draps. Elle n’esquissa pas un mouvement quand l’enfant se hissa sur le lit pour se glisser entre les draps. Ce fut seulement lorsque Caleb vint se coller à elle, tirant doucement sur son large t-shirt qu’elle se tourna vers lui pour l’accueillir au creux de ses bras.

Elle pouvait percevoir la fébrilité du petit garçon aussi nettement qu’elle sentait l’odeur de café envahir la maison le matin. Depuis qu’elle était montée se coucher, une heure plus tôt, elle entendait l’enfant tourner et se retourner encore dans la chambre face à la sienne.

Elle avait pourtant pensé que passer deux heures hors de la maison à jouer avec Stiles, pendant que les trois sœurs discutaient de la meilleure décision à prendre, lui aurait changé les idées. Encore plus du fait que, même sans sa mère et ses tantes près de lui, il avait pu passer un moment agréable sans le moindre problème.

Quand il était revenu à la maison, Caleb était surexcité. Il avait fait ses preuves ; montré qu’il pouvait se contrôler sans se brimer pour autant. Mais après le repas, quand le bambin fut couché, les sœurs avaient repris leur conversation, oubliant une fois de plus que l’ouïe surnaturelle du petit empêchait toute discrétion dans les discussions.

Caleb avait tout entendu. Les suppliques d’Hayley d’agir au plus vite, les doutes et la mauvaise grâce de Peyton, et les éternelles angoisses de sa mère, imaginant toujours les pires scénarios. Et puis, le petit ne comprenait pas tout. Il ne saisissait pas les enjeux de cette décision, la raison de toutes ces discussions houleuses. Et puis il ne connaissait pas tous ces gens dont elles parlaient. Et puis, c’était quoi « une meute » au juste ?

Il n’y avait que deux choses que Caleb avait parfaitement comprises. D’abord, cette chose qui le tourmentait depuis près de trois mois, quand il avait compris qu’il en était le seul responsable. Il avait fait du mal à sa tante et ça la rendait triste. Et cela, Caleb n’arrivait pas à se le pardonner.

Et puis, il y avait _lui_. Il ne le connaissait pas, et pourtant, il lui manquait tant. Son papa. Tous ses copains, au jardin d’enfants – avant qu’il soit un loup, quand sa maman n’avait pas si peur qu’il fasse du mal aux autres enfants – tous avait un papa. Mickael en avait même deux, lui. Caleb aussi aurait voulu avoir un papa avec qui bricoler, sauter dans la piscine et jouer au foot. Maman l’emmenait souvent dans la piscine à Shreveport, et Hayley tapait souvent dans la balle avec lui, mais ce n’était pas pareil. Ce n’était pas comme avoir un papa.

― « Peyton, est-ce que tu m’aimes toujours ? demanda Caleb de but en blanc. »

Peyton sursauta à l’énoncé de la question, attira encore plus contre elle le bambin.

― « Bien sûr, chéri.

― Mais tu m’aimes aussi fort qu’avant ? voulut s’assurer le petit garçon. »

Peyton n’eut pas besoin de questionner son neveu pour comprendre ce que signifiait le « avant ». Pour sa famille, il y avait eu beaucoup « d’avants ». Avant la mort de ses parents. Avant Shreveport. Avant la naissance de Caleb. Avant la transformation de Caleb. Mais pour le garçonnet, un seul avant le rongeait, celui qu’il partageait avec sa tante : avant qu’elle aussi ne soit maudite.

― « Tu veux que je t’avoue quelque chose, mon chat ? murmura-t-elle avec tendresse, enfouissant sa tête dans les boucles indisciplinées du petit. Je t’aime encore plus fort qu’avant. Je t’interdis d’en douter un seul instant : je t’aime plus que n’importe qui au monde, Caleb.

― Autant que tu aimes Maman et Hayley ?

― Bien plus que ça, chaton. Je t’aime jusqu’aux étoiles ! »

Rassuré, Caleb se blottit plus encore contre sa tante. Mais le sommeil ne le trouverait pas encore : il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait.

Le sentant, Peyton l’invita à se confier à elle.

― « Peyton, est-ce que mon papa il est mort ? »

La question de Caleb fit l’effet d’un coup de poing dans l’estomac pour Peyton, et lui coupa presque le souffle.

― « Mon Dieu, chéri, où est-ce que tu as… Bien sûr, tu nous as entendues en parler, souffla Peyton.

― Je voulais pas vous écouter, mais… s’excusa Caleb, penaud.

― Oui, je comprends.

― Maman, elle ne parle jamais de Papa. Moi, j’aurais bien aimé avoir un papa. Est-ce que je lui ressemble ? Et est-ce que lui aussi c’était un loup ? débita l’enfant à toute vitesse.

― Ok, ok. Laisse-moi répondre, tu veux, répondit Peyton. Pourquoi tu veux savoir toutes ces choses, Caleb ?

― Parce que mon papa me manque. C’est pas que je ne vous aime pas, hein ! Je vous aime fort, fort, fort ! se rattrapa précipitamment Caleb. Mais j’aurais bien aimé jouer au foot avec mon papa, et puis voir à quoi il ressemblait, termina-t-il d’un air nostalgique. »

Sans pouvoir rien contrôler, les larmes se mirent à rouler brûlantes sur les joues de la jeune femme. Malgré tout l’amour que les trois soeurs pouvaient donner à Caleb, il restait amputé d’une part de lui-même. Cet héritage paternel dont elles ne lui avaient soufflé mot.

Caleb n’avait pas la moindre image masculine à laquelle se raccrocher. Et surtout pas d’identité. Voilà ce qu’il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont Peyton s’entêtait à vouloir le priver. Au fond ce n’était pas d’une meute dont Caleb avait besoin, mais de connaître ses racines, ses origines. De comprendre pourquoi lui. Pourquoi une nuit de pleine lune il était devenu quelque chose qu’il ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi il était devenu si différent de sa famille. Une différence qu’il ne parvenait pas à s’expliquer.

Caleb devait savoir d’où il venait, pour voir où il allait. Il devait comprendre qui étaient ses parents pour décider qui il serait.

À cet instant, Peyton prit enfin la décision qu’attendaient ses sœurs depuis plusieurs semaines. Demain, elle irait le voir. Demain, elle donnerait à Caleb les réponses qu’il cherchait. Pour l’heure, elle pouvait toujours répondre à certaines de ses questions.

― « Ton papa s’appelait Tyler, et c’était un loup, comme toi, commença-t-elle à narrer. Il venait d’une grande famille de loup-garous. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, tu sais. Les mêmes yeux verts en amande, les cheveux aussi noirs que lui, et le même petit nez mignon !

― Tu l’aimais bien, mon papa ?

― Oui, reconnut-elle, surprise elle-même de réaliser qu’elle avait voulu se convaincre du contraire toutes ces années, en vain. Oui, j’aimais beaucoup ton papa. C’était un garçon plein d’humour et très gentil. Plutôt beau aussi. Ta maman et lui s’aimaient énormément. Je me souviens qu’un jour… »

Pendant une heure, Peyton continua de raconter toutes sortes d’anecdotes concernant Tyler, jusqu’à ce que Caleb, s’assoupisse profondément. Tout en caressant les boucles du bambin, elle admirait son minois parfait : le portrait juré de son père. Et _ses_ yeux à _lui_ Ces yeux qui lui rappelait chaque jour cet homme qu’elle avait aimé et haït tout à tour.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Est-ce que c’est toi qui l’as appelé ? chuchota Hayley.

― Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! répondit Peyton d’une voix suraiguë, largement contrariée.

― Chut ! lui intima sa sœur. Pas si fort, il va t’entendre ! l’admonesta-t-elle.

― C’est un loup-garou, Hayley ! râla Peyton avec humeur, tout en sautillant pour enfiler un jean. Tu peux chuchoter autant que tu veux, s’il veut nous entendre, il nous entendra ! Au passage, a-t-on idée de débarquer chez les gens sans prévenir à 8 heures du matin, grogna-t-elle avec force, pour être sûre qu’il l’entende. »

Si déjà être tirée du lit si tôt la mettait d’ordinaire d’une humeur massacrante, le fait que l’homme ait eu le culot de s’inviter chez elle n’arrangeait rien. Pire encore, s’ajoutait à cela une vieille colère et une angoisse terrible qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis qu’Hayley avait débarqué comme une furie dans sa chambre, la secouant comme un prunier pour l’en informer.

― « Brooke est avec Caleb dans sa chambre. Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse ? demanda Hayley, d’une voix anxieuse.

― Où est-ce qu’il est ?

― Dehors, sur le perron, je crois que c’est toi qu’il veut voir. Et euh… hésita-t-elle. Il a … reniflé…

― Flairé, Hayley, flairé, la corrigea Peyton. Évidement qu’il l’a flairé. Cette baraque pue le loup à 100m.

― Je ne sens rien, moi. »

Peyton jeta un regard blasé à sa sœur, puis enfila une chemise sur son débardeur, et dévala les escaliers, sa cadette sur les talons.

― « Sans savoir comment ça va se passer, je préfère que Caleb et vous restiez là, dit Peyton une fois dans le hall. Je m’occupe de ça. De lui et … des autres. Je vous appelle, acheva-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de quitter la maison. »

Quand elle se retrouva face à lui, son cœur s’emballa, comme si six années passées n’avaient rien changé, comme si elles n’avaient même jamais existé.

― « Bonjour Peyton, souffla-t-il de sa voix grave.

― Derek, le salua-t-elle, d’un ton qu’elle aurait voulu glacial, mais qui sortit chevrotant. La politesse aurait voulu que tu t’annonces avant de débarquer, lui reprocha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Je te suis, on… hé ! Qu’est ce qui te prend, Derek ! s’écria-t-elle quand, passant à sa hauteur, il l’arrêta brutalement par le bras. »

Elle s’apprêtait à le sermonner violemment comme par le passé, puis elle vit se succéder sur le visage de l’Alpha la perplexité, l’étonnement, puis – le pire de tout – la compassion.

― « Tu ne t’attendais pas à ça, hein ! railla-t-elle sans assurance. Oh allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c’est déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça, maugréa-t-elle en voyant que Derek ne se défaisait pas de son air grave. »

Toujours muet, il se tourna à nouveau vers la maison, grimpa trois marches du perron et huma l’air, les sourcils froncés.

― « C’est de ça que je voulais te parler. Mais pas ici, intervint Peyton. On y va.

― On prend ma voiture, décréta Derek d’un ton sans appel en faisant volte face. »

Peyton soupira d’agacement mais obtempéra, bien que l’idée d’être si proche de lui dans un si petit espace la rendait nerveuse. Mais elle n’était pas en position de protester, au risque de se le mettre à dos. Elle était en position de demandeur, mieux valait éviter les embrouilles.

Dans la voiture le silence se fit de plomb, mais Peyton ne fit rien pour l’alléger, préférant concentrer toute son attention sur le paysage qui défilait. Le tableau de bord. Le cuir des sièges ou les particules de poussière qui voletaient dans la lumière. N’importe quoi, plutôt que de le regarder, lui.

― « Si je ne t’avais pas délogée de chez toi de force, tu serais venue me voir, ou t’avais décidé de te terrer comme un ours ? finit par lâcher Derek d’un ton calme. »

Peyton fut surprise par la pondération du jeune homme, si loin de la spontanéité dont il faisait preuve quand elle l’avait connu. Néanmoins, lui aussi avait eu son lot de drames, aussi elle ne s’étonnait pas vraiment de cette nouvelle sévérité qui émanait de tout son être.

― « Un ours ? T’essaie de faire de l’humour, rapport aux loups, là ? railla-t-elle. Ok… Tu as aussi perdu ton sens de l’humour je vois, grincha-t-elle quand il lui jeta un regard noir. Non. Je ne serais pas venue te voir. Je n’ai plus rien à te dire, Derek, lâcha-t-elle.

― Si tu essaie de me blesser, ne perds pas ton temps, je suis immunisé, riposta-t-il sans émotion. Pourtant il me semble que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

― Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, non. Mais ce n’est pas le cas. J’ai essayé de repousser ça … acheva-t-elle pensive.

― Alors ça te répugnes à ce point de me voir, se désola Derek.

― Je … Non… Enfin…ça m’est égal, bafouilla Peyton. »

Un sourire en coin s’étira sur les lèvres de Derek, et il jeta un regard satisfait à la jeune femme, qu’elle repoussa d’un soupir agacé.

― « Tes copains poilus sont là-bas… je veux dire là où on va ? demanda-t-elle.

― Tu veux dire ma meute ? Des loup-garous… comme toi… Bon sang Peyton, comment est-ce que… s’exclama-t-il en pilant net.

― Bordel, préviens ! râla-t-elle en évitant de justesse de s’écraser le nez sur le tableau de bord. Je vous expliquerai ça après. Mais si tu te poses la question, je n’étais pas vraiment volontaire.

― Te changer volontairement en ce que tu hais le plus au monde ? railla Derek. Je ne me posais pas la question, non.

― Pas ce que je hais. C’est toi que je hais, asséna-t-elle sans émotion.

― N’essaie pas, Peyton. C’est inutile, répliqua Derek avec douceur. Il n’y a plus rien à blesser aujourd’hui. »

Si elle avait vraiment voulu lui faire mal, et du même coup éloigner d’elle cette espèce de tendresse dont elle n’arrivait pas à se défaire à l’égard de Derek, la réponse de l’Alpha la mit mal à l’aise. Oui elle voulait le blesser, le faire souffrir : voilà six ans qu’elle ruminait. Mais maintenant qu’elle en avait l’occasion, elle n’en était plus si sûre. Faire du mal gratuitement, c’était gâcher trop d’énergie pour détruire. Et aujourd’hui, elle voulait – non plutôt – elle _devait_ construire.

― « Autant te prévenir tout de suite, Peter est là, et votre retour a attisé sa curiosité malsaine, l’informa Derek en approchant de la porte de son loft.

― Le contraire m’aurait déçu… enfin je crois. Un peu glauque, chez toi, jugea-t-elle en voyant apparaître les deux grandes portes en fer qui menaient au loft. Disons qu’il faut aimer le côté industriel. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Derek figé devant elle avec un sourire amusé.

― Que ça te plaise ou non, Peyton… Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, déclara-t-il avec tendresse.

― Ouais, marmonna-t-elle gênée. Oh Derek, l’arrêta-t-elle en l’attrapant par le bras avant qu’il n’ouvre les portes. Je voulais juste… Je … Je suis désolée pour ta famille, sincèrement. »

L’espace d’un instant, la chaleur du regard de Derek la projeta six ans auparavant. Quand elle était heureuse et insouciante. Quand son cœur battait à tout rompre pour le loup devant elle. Quand il battait tout court, songea-t-elle.

Réalisant la nostalgie dans laquelle elle tombait, elle se secoua mentalement : hors de question de mollir. Elle haïssait Derek. Elle avait une mission. Elle le faisait pour Caleb. Point. Pas de place pour les souvenirs ou le sentimentalisme.

Voyant que l’instant de nostalgie était passé, Derek ouvrit les portes et instantanément, deux regards curieux et intrigués dévisagèrent Peyton.

― « Alors là, tu fais fort mon neveu ! Je ne pensais pas que tu nous en ramènerais une. Et surtout pas celle-là ! s’exclama Peter. Est-ce que tu l’as droguée ? Ou menacée ? Ou … Nom de Dieu ! »

Peter s’interrompit brusquement, observant Peyton les yeux écarquillés.

― « Cocasse, hein, Peter ? ironisa Peyton.

― Mais comment est-ce que … bredouilla Peter.

― Un sale Halloween : y’avait plus de bonbons, et je ne les ai pas pris au sérieux quand ils m’ont donné le choix entre des bonbons ou un sort. J’aurais dû, railla-t-elle.

― Tu n’avais pas dit que c’était l’une des nôtres, intervint Isaac.

― Je ne suis pas des vôtres, blondinet ! répliqua Peyton acerbe. C’est pas parce que j’ai les poils et les dents qui poussent à la pleine lune que ça fait de nous une joyeuse compagnie d’amis pour la vie, ok ! s’emporta-t-elle. Tu ne me connais pas, et je ne te connais pas. On est pas potes, continua-t-elle en s’avançant de manière agressive vers Isaac. Alors ne crois pas qu’on est lié par une sorte de pacte ou je ne sais pas trop. Je n’ai rien en commun avec toi. J’ai pas voulu cette merde ! cria-t-elle à à peine quelques centimètres du bêta blond. »

Répondant à la provocation, Isaac retroussa les lèvres sur ses canines pointues et se mit à gronder, les pupilles jaunes vrillées sur la jeune femme devant lui.

Voyant que les mains de Peyton se paraient de griffes devant la menace que représentait Isaac, Derek gronda un ordre à son bêta, calmant immédiatement celui-ci.

― « Peyton, écarte-toi, laisse-le tranquille, ordonna Derek. Maintenant, explique-nous ce que tu veux, continua-t-il tandis que la jeune femme se reculait, sans pour autant perdre Isaac des yeux.

― En appeler à votre sacro-sainte règle de la famille et de la meute, répondit Peyton en jetant un coup d’œil dédaigneux à Peter qui ricanait. Bon, il n’y a pas de bonne manière d’annoncer ça, alors autant faire court et concis, annonça-t-elle en se désintéressant des deux bêtas pour se concentrer sur l’alpha. Quand Brooke a quitté Beacon Hills, elle était enceinte.

― De Tyler ? demanda Peter.

― Évidement, répondit Peyton agressive. Il n’y a toujours eu que lui. Si vous devez en vouloir à quelqu’un c’est moi ! s’écria-t-elle précipitamment en voyant Derek froncer les sourcils sévèrement. Elle voulait le lui dire une fois installée, c’est moi qui l’en ai empêchée.

― Pourquoi ? s’emporta l’Alpha.

― À ton avis ! riposta Peyton sur le même ton. Parce que je n’avais plus la moindre confiance en vous après tous ces mensonges. Oh et peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas voir un loup débarquer dans la vie de mon neveu, étant donné que ce sont des loups qui ont détruit nos vies !

― C’est un garçon ? demanda Derek adouci, faisant fi de l’accusation à peine voilée.

― Il s’appelle Caleb. Il a six ans. C’est le portrait craché de Tyler, raconta-t-elle. Brooke avait décidé de l’annoncer à Tyler une fois qu’il serait né, même si j’étais totalement contre.

― Et ça ne t’est bien sûr jamais venu à l’esprit que le fils de Tyler aurait pu naître loup-garou ! se moqua Peter.

― Eh bien, non, voilà ! s’énerva Peyton. Pas avant qu’il naisse. C’est après que j’ai réalisé, mais… Caleb est né une semaine après l’incendie, le jour même où Brooke a appris la mort de Tyler et de ta famille.

― Est-ce que je pourrais… hésita l’Alpha.

― Le voir ? proposa Peyton. C’est pour cette raison que je suis là. Parce que… Caleb a besoin de savoir d’où il vient, de comprendre d’où lui vient sa lycanthropie. Et d’être épaulé… accompagné. Il est de ta famille, Derek. De ta meute par sa naissance. Il a besoin … de toi, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure suppliant, les yeux plongés dans les prunelles vertes de Derek. »

Les lèvres de Derek se pincèrent. Son cerveau tournait à cent mille. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient. Derek commençait à se demander quand les problèmes arrêteraient enfin de lui tomber dessus.

D’abord, il y avait ses bêtas à entraîner : Isaac, et l’insupportable Jackson. Et puis Peter sur lequel il gardait un œil, toujours méfiant. Il se sentait aussi responsable de Scott et de son agaçant alter-ego sautillant, Stiles, qu’il surveillait de loin, attendant la prochaine occasion qu’ils saisiraient tous les deux pour se mettre dans les ennuis. Et puis l’étrange Lydia dont Peter s’était servi pour revenir à la vie, et qui ne semblait toujours pas dans son état normal : Derek se sentait coupable pour ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille.

Bien, sûr il gardait constamment les chasseurs Argent sous son radar, même s’ils semblaient vouloir se tenir tranquille.

Et cette menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes à tous, et qu’il tentait de garder secrète le plus longtemps possible. Cette meute d’alphas, il en était convaincu, était aussi responsable de la disparition de Boyd et Erika.

Alors, quand il avait appris le retour des sœurs Taggart, ça avait été le trop plein, il avait explosé. Se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, encore. Pourquoi elles avaient refait surface. Derek s’était même convaincu que Peyton n’était revenue à Beacon Hills pour lui coller une balle en argent dans le cœur.

Mais deux semaines avaient passé, et ni Peyton, ni ses sœurs n’avait fait le moindre mouvement dans sa direction. Aussi, le matin même, il avait décidé d’aller lui-même voir de quoi il en retournait.

Et la voilà, Peyton, fraîchement transformée, débarquant comme une fleur, un neveu venu d’on ne sait où dans les bras, exigeant de lui qu’il joue la nounou pour louveteau potentiel ! Il n’avait pas que cela à faire. Et puis, la situation ici était déjà bien assez risquée pour sa meute, alors pour les trois sœurs, et son neveu… Derek ne voyait qu’une solution : refuser et les pousser à repartir. En sécurité.

― « Sauf que là, ce n’est vraiment pas le bon moment, grogna-t-il en tournant le dos à Peyton, faisant mine de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

― Garde tes excuses, Derek ! tempêta la jeune bêta. Tu crois vraiment que si j’avais eu un autre choix je l’aurais amené ici ? Cette ville maudite où j’ai tout perdu.

― C’est trop dangereux, insista l’alpha menaçant, en faisant rougeoyer ses pupilles.

― Lui aussi il est dangereux, Derek ! riposta-t-elle presque en hurlant, nullement impressionnée. »

Les trois hommes présents se figèrent et s’entre-regardèrent, perplexes. Comment un bambin de six pouvait-il être dangereux ?

― « Dangereux ? répéta Peter en haussant un sourcil. Il a six ans… persifla-t-il.

― Il a déjà muté. La prochaine pleine lune sera sa cinquième, les informa Peyton, d’un ton neutre, une lueur chagrinée dans les yeux.

― Muté ?! Déjà ? s’exclama Isaac ébahi. »

Derek ne disait rien, consultant son oncle du regard. Les deux Hale n’étaient pas si étonnés. Certes les mutations si jeunes n’étaient pas la règle, mais depuis quelques décennies, elles étaient devenues assez fréquentes dans leur famille. Peter haussa les épaules, songeant que maîtriser un loup de cet âge n’avait rien d’irréalisable, même pour des humains. Alors, en plus, si Peyton était des leurs maintenant, cela serait un jeu d’enfant.

Mais son neveu n’était pas du même avis. Trop souvent, Peyton avait assisté à ses propres transformations. Jamais elle n’avait eu vraiment peur de la lycanthropie. Elle était prudente et raisonnée. Il était certain qu’elle et ses sœurs se préparaient à un tel événement depuis bien longtemps déjà. Alors qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien affoler à ce point la jeune femme.

― « Ouais, on pensait qu’on aurait un peu de temps. Au moins jusqu’à son adolescence. Raté, soupira Peyton en grimaçant.

― Alors tu t’es faite mordre pour… l’aider ? supposa Isaac, troublé par la situation.

― Je n’ai jamais voulu être transformée, répondit Peyton d’un air abattu. Derek, c’est pour ça que je suis là : je pensais qu’être loup-garou ça suffirait à gérer … _ça…_ Mais…

― _Ç_ _a_ , quoi ? insista Peter. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Peyton s’approcha un peu plus de Derek, puis accrochant les yeux verts et intenses de l’alpha, elle lâcha du bout des lèvres :

― « C’est Caleb qui m’a mordu. Caleb est un alpha. »


End file.
